


Reception

by glorious_spoon



Series: Tumblr/Twitter Prompt Fic [26]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon
Summary: Jack drinks a bit too much and spills some secrets at Rose's wedding reception.





	Reception

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr prompt by an anon who asked for _things you said when you were drunk_ and any combination of Peggy, Jack, and Daniel.

The festivities were long over, waiters clearing away the detritus of champagne bottles and streamers and scattered rice, when Peggy sank into the seat next to Jack, pulling her shoes off with a wince. The dainty heels went perfectly with the dress Ana had done up for her and looked lovely, but they were hell on her feet. There’d be blisters the size of pancakes there by morning, with her luck.

Jack blinked at her slowly, heavy-lidded. His jacket was off, his tie loosened and his hair slightly mussed, glinting in the dim candlelight. All in all, he presented an air of good-natured debauchery, although Peggy was fairly sure that the worst he’d got up to all night was a spin or two around the dance floor at Rose’s laughing insistence. “Carter? What are you doing?”

“Removing these torture devices,” Peggy said, stretching her toes out. “Ow. It’s a good thing we’re not here on business; I don’t think I could fight in these to save my life.”

“Right,” Jack snorted. He reached for his glass, which was empty but for a bit of melted ice water and whiskey at the bottom. “Huh.”

“Precisely how many of those have you had?”

“Dunno.” He tilted his head at her, smiled. It was sleepy and oddly sweet in a way that had her smiling back even though she knew it was just the whiskey gentling him, rounding off the sharp edges and making him seem younger, softer than he usually did. “‘S good stuff. Stark’s private stash. Where’s Sousa?”

“Bringing the car around. I think the party’s all but over.”

“Hm,” Jack said, bumping her with his elbow as he straightened. “Where’s the happy couple?”

“Off to Santa Barbara already. I spoke to Rose before they slipped out.” Peggy smiled slightly. “Don’t worry, I passed along your congratulations as well.”

“Thanks,” Jack said, either oblivious to or (just as likely) ignoring the teasing tone. “She’s a good—’s a good agent.”

“She is.”

“Thought Sousa was nuts to bring on another lady agent after all the trouble you caused—”

“Very funny,” Peggy interjected tartly, but she was still smiling. Jack grinned at her, dozy and affectionate, and downed the rest of his whiskey, setting the glass back down on the crisp white tablecloth with a deliberate sort of care.

“—but he made a good call with her.” Jack contemplated his empty glass for a moment, then added, “Made a good call with you, too.”

“Thank you, Jack,” Peggy said, unexpectedly warmed by the compliment.

“Smart— he’s a smart guy.”

“He is.”

“So when are you two gonna get around to tying the knot?”

Peggy snorted, reaching for his jacket, which was slung over the back of the empty chair beside him. “I don’t believe that’s any of your business. Come on. Daniel and I will give you a ride home. You’re far too sozzled to be trusted on your own.”

“You’re avoiding the question,” Jack said, grinning, as she stooped to pick up her shoes and stood, but he pushed his chair out and stood up as well, moving with the slow, careful air of the truly intoxicated.

“I am not. I’ve just said it’s none of your business.”

“Come on. I feel like I oughta get at least some of the credit here.”

“I don’t see why.”

“Who sent you out here two years ago, huh?”

“Hmph,” Peggy said. And then, with some concern, “Can you walk? Because I’m certainly not carrying you out of here in my stocking feet.”

“Yes,” Jack said, sounding entirely too offended for a man who was swaying on his feet like a tree in a high wind. Peggy rolled her eyes, and then, before he could topple over entirely, slipped under his arm. It wasn’t as though anyone was left here to see, and it wouldn’t do for her to let the chief of the SSR fall flat on his face in the middle of Rose’s wedding reception. Jack draped his arm over her shoulders and mumbled into her hair, which was slipping from its elaborate updo, “Hi.”

“Hello,” Peggy said. “Come on, then. One foot in front of the other.”

“I know how to walk, Carter.”

“Wonderful. Prove it.”

“Drill sergeant,” Jack said as she got them moving in a meandering sort of way toward the exit, where the tall glass doors were open to let in a warm night breeze. Headlights swung across the pavement as a black car pulled up, a light tap at the horn. She could see Daniel’s silhouette in the driver’s seat. “Guess I know who’s gonna wear the pants in that marriage.”

“You are insufferable. And we’re not married.”

“Yet,” Jack agreed. “Dunno why. He bought the ring ages ago.”

She stopped. “What?”

“What?” Jack said, and then, “Aw, shit. I mean. Sorry? You didn’t hear that from me.”

“Hear what?” Peggy said, but her cheeks were warm as she hauled him the rest of the way out the door.


End file.
